Veneno de amor
by ximsol182
Summary: Lena esta enamorada de su amigo Mason, pero el sale con la Reina Fabia. Que medidas tomara? MasonXLena y ligero ShunXAlice. ADVERTENCIA: Muerte de un personaje


**Disclaimer: **Bakugan no me pertenece

**Advertencia: **Lemon ligero por parte de las fantasias pervertidas de Lena con Mason. Yandere Lena. Asesinato de una persona.

**Pareja: **LenaXMason (no correspondido), MasonXFabia (no correspondido, sigan leyendo), Pasado ShunXAlice, RenXFabia y RenXMarucho

* * *

><p><strong>Ya lo ves te miro y me ves<br>por favor mírame también  
>te observo al amar<br>y admiro tu manera de hablar**

Por qué a ella? Por qué él? Para ella solo era un amigo, un compañero, solo Mason Brown. Por que todo era diferente ahora? Todo había empezado desde que ella, Zenet y Jesse habían estado hipnotizados por Kazarina y después liberados.

-M-Mason?-dijo Lena, atónita de verlo

-Los muertos se levantan! Interesantes eventos…-comentó Jesse

-Relájate, Jesse! Nunca morimos!-respondió el peleador Subterra

-Tal vez sean fantasmas!-chilló aterrada Zenet, escondiéndose detrás de Lena. Por su parte ella seguía mirando a Mason, con la mano en el pecho.

**Acércate a mi dime que si  
>que quieres conocerme tu también<br>enciendes la pasión  
>que vive en nuestro corazón <strong>

-Oye, Lena? Aun te gusta Sid?-comentó curioso el peligris mientras comía unas papitas de Neathia. Había acabado la Guerra y Sid había muerto en ella.

-Claro que no. Sid era solo como un hermano mayor para mí. Era el mayor del grupo, nos cuidaba a todos… pero aun lo quiero y lo extraño

-Ah…yo también, un poco. Pero entonces quien te gusta?

La peliazul se sonrojó mientras volteaba la cara y se perdía en los ojos y las patillas de él. Se lo diría? Tal vez. Así se le dispersarían esos dolores en su corazón.

-Mason, yo…

-Mejor no digas nada!-gritó Avior, quien sabia los sentimientos de la peliazul hacia su dueño-Para que eres tan chismoso! Lo siento, Lena. El no debe preguntarte esas intimidades

-Cállate, viejo-gruñó Mason-Tenia curiosidad, eso es todo. Ah! Casi lo olvido. Adivinen qué? Estoy saliendo con la Reina Fabia!

Avior solo gruñó y Lena volteó y se marchó. Estaba triste de decepción.**  
><strong>**  
>Tu me has hechizado<br>te has apoderado de mi sin saber  
>que yo estoy muriendo por ti <strong>

No sabía por qué lo amaba. El era todo lo contrario a ella. Grosero, presumido, egoísta, no muy listo, Impaciente y maleducado. Además sus patillas eran ridículas!

Flashback

_Lena, junto a Jesse y Mason se encontraban escuchando escondidos la conversación del Emperador Barodius y las 12 Órdenes. En eso Lena recordó una cosa. Sid y Zenet no habían vuelto de su pelea contra Dan Kuso. Estaba muy preocupada, ya que después de todo, ella era quien siempre hablaba de mantener al grupo unido y a salvo (a pesar de que solo Sid le hacía caso, ya que los demás lo veían como amistad, una debilidad, y la ignoraban). Decidió comentarle sus temores a Mason, quien estaba más cerca._

_-Ya lo notaron? Sid y los demás no han vuelto de la batalla_

_Mason la miro, sin mucho interés. Y a el que le incumbía? Era el problema de ellos._

_-Y qué? Acaso te convertiste en su niñera repentinamente o algo así?_

_Para empeorar, Jesse recitó una frase de su libro_

_-Ahora que han probado las batallas no pueden satisfacer su apetito! Tal vez su hambre es como la de un lobo!_

_La peleadora Aquos suspiró resignada. Para qué demonios les preguntó a ese par de egocéntricos inmaduros?_

Fin Flashback

**Veneno de amor entra en mi interior  
>y va directo hacia el corazón<br>búscame un antídoto  
>estoy contaminada de ti <strong>

Lena había decidido, junto con Zenet y Jesse, ayudar a Mason en su cita con Fabia. El no quería, pero ellos lo conocían demasiado bien. Sabían que con su actitud inmadura podía arruinarlo todo. Llegaron a Neathia, donde Fabia, ya arreglada y peinada, los esperaba.

La primera decepción llego rápido. Fabia era muy hermosa, tanto en su forma Neathiana como la Humana. Siempre se veía bien y esa tarde no era una excepción. La segunda decepción fue ver como inmediatamente Zenet y Jesse la aprobaban

-Creí que por ser Reina, iba a tratar a Mason como una estirada, pero me gusta su actitud-dijo feliz Zenet

-Obvio que si! Ella es una dama delicada! Es la Reina Fabia-agregó Jesse

La tercera y última decepción fue quizá, la peor de todas. Ver la cara de absoluto idiota con la que la miraba Mason a Fabia

-Si, Fabia…podemos ir al cine…y luego podríamos comer algo. Qué te parece comida rápida…Odio la comida fina…Que te gusta la comida fina? Bueno, vamos a un restaurante caro. Sí, mi Reina.

-Lena, a donde vas?-preguntó Zenet, viendo a su amiga irse

-Me largo. Estoy harta de tanta porquería-dijo ella antes de irse. Dentro de ella sentía un dolor agudo pero fuerte. Tanto como el veneno que su Phosphos usaba para atacar en las batallas.

Veneno…

**Veneno de amor huye en mi interior**  
><strong>y paraliza toda mi razón<strong>  
><strong>ayúdame a sobrevivir<strong>  
><strong>estoy contaminada de ti<strong>

-Por qué?-dijo ella suavemente, perdida en sus pensamientos. Avior pasó flotando por ahí.

-Que te ocurre, Lena?-preguntó el anciano bakugan Subterra aunque ya sabía la respuesta

-Es…Se trata de Mason. Por qué con Fabia?

-A mí tampoco me agrada esa ridícula Reina para Mason. Yo la vi cuando era todavía Princesa y estuvo tratando mal y desconfiando de Ren, el Ministro Nurzak y Mason en toda la misión para rescatarlos a ustedes. No me agrada en lo absoluto porque desprecia a los Gundalianos. Pero mi tonto dueño, Mason, esta como hipnotizado por ella.

-Si, lo se…-suspiró tristemente la Gundaliana

-Y por qué no usas a Phosphos para que envenene a Fabia y la mate. Luego fuerzas a Mason para que este contigo y asunto arreglado!

-Avior! Como se te ocurre decir eso?-dijo Lena, escandalizada

-Mason es un cabeza dura. No entenderá de otra forma. Además odiamos a esa Reina…

-Me niego! Phosphos tiene suficiente veneno dentro de él como para matar a alguien, pero no usaré. Y menos con la Reina de Neathia!

-Considéralo...así Mason seria tuyo

En eso se oyó una ruidosa voz

-Viejo! Avior dónde demonios estas?

-Es Mason-dijo el bakugan Subterra-Bueno, te dejo. Y considéralo, Lena. Sería lo mejor para ti y para mí. Y para tu romance con Mason

El bakugan se marchó flotando, dejando a la Gundaliana Aquos pensando.

**Hoy ya se me enamoro de ti  
>sin saber muy bien por que<br>te perteneceré y a ti siempre te amare **

Mason se encontraba practicando en un entrenamiento con Avior. Zenet y Jesse habían acabado y Lena había preferido quedarse para ver entrenar a Mason.

El peligris de patillas estaba gritándole insultos y ordenes a Avior, luego sacaba una carta, luego otra, insultaba a Avior un poco mas…

-Carta portal abierta! Cañon Ilfreet!

Tomando las cartas y al bakugan entre los dedos y lanzarlos con determinación, gracia y suavidad. Pensó como serian sus dedos si es que tocaran otras cosas…

_…de ella_

-Listo! Basta de entrenamientos por hoy. Vamos viejo-volteó el Gundaliano, dirigiéndose a Avior, sacando a Lena de sus pensamientos-A vernos con la Reina Fabia!

Avior sabía que Lena estaba ahí, así que solo pudo darle una mirada triste a Lena antes de marcharse con su dueño.

Lena comprendió y salió de aquel sitio, caminando sin rumbo fijo mientras divagaba en su mente.

Desde luego, Fabia era hermosa, amable, valiente y se preocupaba por los demás. Ella también, solo que esas gafas y ese peinado le desfavorecían y la hacían ver mucho mayor. Fabia tenía lo que ella no.

Tal vez…Avior tenía razón.

**Tu me has hechizado**  
><strong>te has apoderado de mi sin saber<strong>  
><strong>que yo estoy muriendo por ti<strong>

-Hey…por que me dejaste esta tarjeta de declaración de amor sobre mi puerta?

Mason había cumplido años y había recibido una tarjeta en su puerta. Era una declaración de amor.

-Yo…no era para ti, Mason. Era para alguien más. Te la entregue por error.

Afortunadamente Mason se creyó el cuento.

-AH, ya veo. No te molesta que haya leído el contenido?

-No, para nada.

-Uf que bueno. De la que me salvé-suspiró el-Descuida Lena. Eres genial y una gran chica. Estoy seguro que el chico al que amas te corresponderá de igual manera.

La peliazul se sonrojó y se acomodo las gafas con gestos exagerados

-Ehh…Mason...yo…

-Pero mira qué hora es! Es tarde para mi cita con Fabia! Te veo luego! Si quieres te cuento los detalles!

El peligris corrió en dirección al portal de Neathia, dejando a la peliazul ahí, triste.

_"Descuida Lena. Eres genial y una gran chica. Estoy seguro que el chico al que amas te corresponderá de igual manera."_

-Como puede ser? Si ese chico eres tú!-pensó ella, llorando amargamente mientras rompía la carta en mil pedazos.

**Veneno de amor entra en mi interior  
>y va directo hacia el corazón<br>búscame un antídoto  
>estoy contaminada de ti<strong>

Se enteró por medio de Jesse, que antes de que salga con Mason, Fabia salía con Shun Kazami, un joven terrícola. Y que había dejado a su novia, Alice Gehabich, por irse con ella. Decidió ir a hablar con la tal Alice.

La tal Alice iba justo con la descripción que Jesse le había dado. Era hermosa, de ondulado cabello naranja. Con aspecto inocente, frágil. Y al hablar era sumisa e insegura. Pero en sus ojos se veía la locura de la tristeza del amor.

Lena se sintió reconfortada

_Ambas sentían lo mismo._

-Esa Fabia…sale con un chico al que amo.

-Eran novios y te dejó por ella?

-No…solo es un amigo mío. Lo amo, pero él es muy ingenuo para darse cuenta

La pelinaranja asintió lentamente. La comprendía. Ambas eran iguales.

-Tienes que ganarte a Mason. Rápido antes de que ella te lo quite. Yo se que ella no lo ama

-Estas segura, Alice?

-Si. Ella me quito a mi novio de toda la vida, Shun-dijo mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, recordando a su novio-Aunque…en el fondo solo esta dolida.

-Dolida?

-Si. Veras, ella antes salía con Ren Krawler, pero él la engaño con su mejor amigo, Marucho.

-Por qué…el no puede amarme? Somos amigos.

-Yo he visto a Mason-sonrió tristemente Alice-Ese Mason es un chico inmaduro y superficial. Al parecer solo se fija en lo físico. Y le gustan las chicas femeninas. Has…intentado tener esas cualidades para gustarle o es que solo lo contemplas en silencio?

Lena solo se acomodó los lentes. Alice había dado en el blanco

Por qué no pensó en eso antes? Era tan obvio!

_Fabia Sheen. Terca, decidida y segura de si misma. Lena Isis, Serena, inteligente, arrogante y fría._

Era una locura saber que Mason no le pertenecía.

**Veneno de amor huye en mi interior  
>y paraliza toda mi razón<br>ayúdame a sobrevivir  
>estoy contaminada de ti<strong>

Era el amanecer en Gundalia. Las calles estaban desiertas y todos estaban en sus casas. Lena se encontraba en su cuarto, sobre su cama. Desnuda, sin gafas y sin su moño. La sensación del frio de la mañana, contrastado con el calor en su cuerpo era reconfortante, pero aquella molestia no le permitiría disfrutar nada hasta que la hiciera desaparecer. Debía hacerlo. Lentamente introdujo un dedo dentro de ella.

-Ah…Ahh! Mason!

**Veneno de amor entra en mi interior  
>y va directo hacia el corazón<br>búscame un antídoto  
>estoy contaminada de ti<strong>

Cuando introdujo el tercer dedo, la imagen de Mason la invadía por completo. Procuró pensar que eran los fuertes dedos de Mason los que entraban en lo más profundo de ella. Que la besaba por todas partes mientras le murmuraba al oído que solo salía con Fabia para hacerla sentir celos.

Abrazó la almohada junto a ella para sentir más la presencia de Mason. El no tendría un cuerpo tan fofo y blando. Ella lo veía más robusto, con sus ojos azules brillantes y sus patillas en cada costado de su rostro. De pronto vino en ella un calor que no tenía que ver con la cama. Apretó su cara contra la almohada para ahogar sus gritos mientras se venía en ese momento.

-Ahhh…Mason, me vengo. Lléname! Uahhhh…

De pronto sintió culpa por haber metido a su amigo en sus pensamientos más oscuros. No hacía daño a nadie, pero…se sentía mal. Todo era culpa de Fabia.

-Mason…por que no puedo ser yo?

Se vistió lentamente, se puso sus gafas y se peinó su coleta hacia arriba. Junto a Phosphos, se dirigió lentamente al portal que conectaba Gundalia con Neathia.

Llegó a Neathia. El sol brillaba y la gente se veía feliz tras la Guerra. Caminó directamente hasta llegar al Palacio de la Reina. La vio por una de las ventanas. Estaba en su cuarto, con Mason. Inmediatamente pensó lo peor.

-Reina Fabia…usted me ha quitado lo más preciado para mí-dijo, con su voz fría, que ocultaba su tristeza interior.

En eso volteó a ver a Phosphos. Recordó que él tenía suficiente veneno como para matar una persona. Una sonrisa retorcida la invadió.

Sabía cómo funcionaba

**Veneno de amor huye en mi interior**  
><strong>y paraliza toda mi razón<strong>  
><strong>ayúdame a sobrevivir<strong>  
><strong>estoy contaminada de ti<strong>

Tenía miedo de lo que iba a hacer en ese momento. De verdad Fabia merecía lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer?

Entonces recordó el día en el que casi asesina a Kazarina. Habían peleado contra Shun y perdieron. Kazarina culpó a Lena de todo y quiso eliminarla. Sin embargo, ya estaba advertida por Gill y antes que la mayor haga algo, Phosphos se abalanzó sobre Kazarina dispuesto a atacar. Ella lo merecía eso y más. Por sus abusos y maltratos contra ella y su grupo por todos esos largos años de encierro. Al final fueron detenidos por Lumagrowl y eliminados.

Si no sentía remordimientos por tratar de eliminar a una bruja como Kazarina, por que no Fabia?

-Phosphos…Ya sabes que hacer.

Por su parte, Fabia y Mason se encontraban aun en el cuarto de la Reina Neathiana. Ella lo había citado, se veía triste. En verdad Fabia no amaba a Mason. Solo le daba lástima ya que el siempre andaba tras ella y ella no sabía cómo rechazarlo. Pero ya basta de mentiras, pensó ella.

-Ahh…yo…Mason?

-Sí, su Alteza?

-Yo...quiero decirte algo

-Qué es?

-Mason, yo no te a…

Pero Fabia no pudo continuar ya que sintió un dolor agudo en su cuello. Entonces sintió un dolor grande por su cuerpo y una oscuridad la invadió antes de cerrar los ojos por última vez y quedarse dormida…

…Para siempre

Lo ultimo que pudo ver antes de eso, fue a Phosphos, el Bakugan de Lena sobre su cuello. Tenia veneno.

El peligris quedó en shock mientras veía a Fabia caer desmayada. Le tomó el pulso, pero ella estaba pálida y se ponía fría rápidamente. Entonces el comprendió que había ocurrido una desgracia irreparable.

-Su..Su Alteza! Fabia!

Mason corrió hacia la puerta para avisar a todos sobre la muerte de la Reina. Pero en eso Lena entró a la habitación. El chico de las patillas solo pudo abrazarla mientras lloraba de tristeza. Fabia, su Fabia, su Reina, estaba muerta.

Lena solo lo vio inexpresivamente, se acomodó las gafas y lentamente tomo sus patillas con cada mano mientras atraía su rostro con el de ella. Luego dijo unas palabras que ella dijo con total naturalidad pero el quedó en shock al escucharlas:

-Ya la maté, ahora me amas, Mason?

**·**

**·**

**『****º…Fιn…º****』**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **La cancion es **Veneno de amor** de **Nina**. Hice a Lena con esa actitud yandere porque...vieron el capi 17 de Invasores Gundalianos. Kazarina iba a matar a Lena, la cuatrojos se mantuvo inexpresiva en todo el episodio, al final intenta matar a Kazarina (sin previo aviso, nos tomo por sopresa) pero al final le salio mal y eliminaron a Lena. Mason muestra interes en la Princesa Fabia, pero en el Episodio 38, se ve que a Lena le gusta Mason. **  
><strong>

**_¿Se aceptan Review's?_**


End file.
